


Mama's Kitten

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: RWBY
Genre: ABDL, Breastfeeding, Cute then kinky!, Diapers, F/F, Infantilizing, Lactation, Scat, Soiled Diaper, Soiling, Watersports, messing, messy diaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: After the Fall of Beacon, Blake was left scarred by the things she saw. Running away, she sought comfort under the protective eyes of her mother and father. But she couldn’t run from her dreams. Every night was interrupted by nightmares, with seemingly no end...But little did Blake know that what she needed was a mother’s touch...
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Kali Belladonna
Kudos: 71





	Mama's Kitten

[Contains: ABDL, Infantilization, Diapers, Soiling & Messing!]

Fire. Destruction. The light of the moon cutting through the night, creating a fearsome silhouette of him. Him, his sword, glowing faintly as he raised it, the sharp, fear inducing glare of his eyes scantly visible behind his mask, before he swung down, and…

Blake sat up in her bed with a start, a cry of pain leaving her mouth. Her ears were perked high, listening for danger, her yellow eyes piercing the darkness, using her dark vision to find the intruder.

But there was nobody here. Just like the last three nights.

Sighing, she scooted back to sit against the wooden headboard, pulling her knees close to her chest as her kimono gently fell beside her legs. Nightmares. Again and again they would haunt her. The only time she had slept well was her first night back home, but since she settled into a routine of domestic life once more, the dark thoughts that were hovering around the edge of her brain found time to settle in as well.

The clock by her bed read 2:30 am. The moon still shone brilliantly through her window, and she took a deep breath. She was covered in sweat, and her heart was still going a mile a minute. No way was she going back to bed like this. Climbing out of bed, she fanned herself off as she left her room. Tea, tea would help. Kali’s tea selection had a brew for every occasion, and she swore she saw some chamomile in there. Or maybe she could just make coffee and get started on her day…? Maybe do some cleaning to help mom out for the next day…

Turning the corner to the kitchen, a light caught her by surprise. Someone was still awake. Or did Sun just pass out with the light on?

Or was there an intruder? That thought made her eyes widen in alarm, fists clenched. She had to catch them, whoever they were, so she didn’t have time to go back and grab her weapon… Good thing Yang always tried to emphasize training without a weapon…

Silently, she tip-toed around the corner, one fist close to her chin, ready to block, while the other was at her waist, giving her enough space and time to wind up to a strong punch, should she need to.

Rounding the corner, Blake didn’t find a sleeping monkey, nor did she find any sort of manifestation of her nightmares. Instead, Kali was sitting on the couch, her legs pulled up close to herself as she read, looking as inviting as a cup of cocoa on a cold day. Her ears twitched as her daughter entered the room, and she turned to face her with a soft smile and a small laugh.

“My, someone’s up late,” she said, shifting to lean over the back of the couch, her smile not faltering. Blake noted how she was still dressed as she was during the day. Did mom just not go to bed? “I heard you crying out, dear… Are you okay?”

Blake exhaled, ears flattening as she closed her eyes. Of course, how could she be so daft. There was a difference between being safe and being paranoid, and she knew she was falling headfirst into the latter.

“I’m fine. Just had some bad dreams,” Blake said softly, not wanting to wake up the others by speaking too loud. “I was going to make some tea, then head back to sleep.”

“… Only some? I’ve heard you every night for the past few weeks, dear,” Kali countered, not trying to be combative or to debate her daughter, but to gently take off the façade that she was wearing. “Now, come sit, and let’s talk. Mama is here for you.”

Blake felt a hotness rise to her cheeks as she hesitantly stepped forward, making her way around the couch to sit next to her mother, shifting to lean on her. Kali wrapped her arms around her after setting the book she was reading aside, and squeezed her gently, reassuringly.

“I’m just… I feel weak. I should’ve done more. I was just… frozen, helpless…” Blake began, taking a few breaths to help steady herself. “And it… it’s haunting me… Every night, it’s something different, yet the same… Something else I could’ve done, that I should’ve done. I was… I was weak, and it cost people. It cost good… good people.”

The kitten faunus went on for a while, feeling herself starting to cling to her mother’s arms tightly as she was held. She was pulled into her mother’s warmth, head tucked against her bust while her gentle hand stroked her hair. Kali didn’t say anything for the longest time.

Even when Blake finished, Kali didn’t say much. The only noises she made were soft hums, ‘mhms’ of confirmation, and a quiet sigh here or there.

A few minutes later, Kali interrupted the silence by planting a gentle kiss on the top of her daughter’s head, just between the ears.

“You put too much stress on yourself, dear,” was her simple diagnosis as an armchair psychologist. “You’re so young, yet you put such a lofty weight on your own power and set such high expectations… You’re ought but a child.”

“What should I do…?” Blake moaned, curling up in a tighter ball as her mom gently tugged her closer, letting the young girl rest on her lap as she was enveloped in mother’s love and warmth.

“Take a breath, and relax, to start,” Kali said with a soft laugh. “Your mother and father are here for you, and we shall protect you from the bad people. You need to learn to step back and take time for yourself. And that’s what I’m here to do.”

This elicited a confused little mew from Blake’s lips, wiping her face on the back of her sleeve before peeking up at her, head tilted.

“Scooch, let me show you what I got,” Kali ordered gently, tapping her daughter’s thigh twice to get her to move. Which she reluctantly did, rolling off to the side, now sitting on the couch on her own, arms wrapped around her knees, with her chin resting on top.

Standing up, giving Blake one more gentle pat on the head, she moved to the side closet, getting down on her knees to sort through the cluttered space. Blake tried to lean forward to get a better look, but the lack of lights made it hard to see exactly she was doing.

A plastic package made plenty of noise as Kali took it out of her hiding spot, lifting it up for her daughter to see.

“Little Kitten’s Pampers…?” Blake narrowed her eyes to read the pink lettering emblazoned across it in the candlelight. Her yellow eyes widened a moment later, darting between them and her mother. “Diapers?! Mom, what is this for?!”

“Now now, kitten,” Kali’s soft cooing voice came as she stepped forward, setting them down on the coffee table. “They’re a good thing to help you relax. It’s hard to be stressed when all the comfort in the world is hugging your butt!”

Blake felt her cheeks going red. H-How did she know that? Was she speaking from experience, or was it just something she read somewhere?! She buried her face in her hands, shaking her head back and forth.

“But I’m not a child!” Blake complained with a little sigh, peeking out between her fingers.

“You’re my child. And you need to be affirmed that you’re loved and cared for,” Kali’s hand found its place on Blake’s shoulder and she caught her gaze. “Please.” Blake’s ears drooped as she read her expression.

Her mother was afraid. There was deep love burning in the back of her eyes, but the look of worry and concern was painted clear across her face. Blake bit her lip, slowly moving her hands down to her lap. Her behavior really was worrying her mom. She was being selfish trying to fight her trauma alone…

“… I’ll… I can try it,” Blake finally relented, looking away bashfully as she brushed some hair out of her face. “But just tonight. If it helps… We’ll see…”

Kali’s face simply lit up, her cheeks even dimpling from her wide smile before she leaned in, hugging her child close with a soft swooning. “Oh, thank you, sweetie.”

Many grumbles came from the kitten as she was smothered against her bust, too tired to really do anything and didn’t want to risk hurting her again.

“Now… let’s begin,” Kali didn’t even give her daughter instructions as to what to do, slowly moving her back to be laying on the couch. Blake looked off to the side to avoid her gaze as she was put on full display. Her robes were parted, and her dark purple panties were on full display. Blake suddenly felt very self-conscious about the sexy little bow that was on display front and center.

“Mom, do you really have to do it…?” Blake mumbled, closing her eyes as she felt her mom’s soft fingers wrapping around the waistband, gently pulling the silky undergarment down her legs.

“Yes,” came her blunt response. “Why, do you know how to change a diaper?”

“…”

“Thought so,” Kali giggled, leaning down to kiss Blake on the cheek gently before continuing her work.

Those cute panties were folded gingerly like fresh laundry and set aside. From within the plastic packaging, Kali removed one of the diapers. The trim was pink, with little designs of fish adorning it in a cartoonish manner. On a baby or toddler, Blake would’ve remarked on how adorable they were, but on her…?

“Up, please,” Kali said gently, her fingers tapping against the side of Blake’s exposed rear. Gods, this was humiliating… She could feel her heart racing as she lifted her hips aloft, biting her lip while her ears flattened against her head. If Ghira walked in and saw this… Oh, Gods, if Sun walked in and saw this…!

Crinkle, crinkle…

The diaper was spread out under her rear, laid out nice and flat, before Kali gently pushed her daughter’s hips back down onto it. Despite the infantilizing nature of the garment, Blake had to admit that it did feel rather soft… The front of the diaper came up, covering her for the time being, before the wings enveloped her hips, securing her waist in a soft hug that wouldn’t be released as Kali fastened the tape into place.

“There, all done. See? That wasn’t so hard now, was it?” Kali giggled quietly as her hand pressed against the garment to ensure it was on properly.

Slowly, Blake opened her eyes and looked down at her new accessory. It was huge! Were all diapers quite this thick? There was no way she’d be able to hide these under her leather pants… Thankfully she wouldn’t have to. Once this night was over, she’d have her panties back and her mother could put this silly idea to bed. But with how it spread her legs with its size, she truly felt… helpless, to a degree, but there was something else…

“Mom… Th-this is a little humiliating,” Blake voiced her concerns as she sheepishly touched the diaper. “I’ll try it, b-but if it doesn’t help me sleep, I don’t think I’ll keep trying it…”

“That’s fair. I don’t want you to continue if it doesn’t help,” Kali sat beside Blake’s head, looking down at her as she slowly stroked her hair. “But I do feel like it’s worth a try. You usually liked things I got you to try when you were younger…”

“Mooom…” Blake whined a little as she put her head on her mother’s thigh. So soft and warm… Rolling on her side, her robe fell slightly over her diaper to obscure it just a little. “You’re really comparing me trying a diaper on to me trying my vegetables…?”

Kali laughed gently, still stroking along her hair as little purrs gradually started to come from the back of Blake’s throat, along with a long, low yawn.

“It’s more alike than you’d think, no? I mean, I could compare it to the first time I got you to try on a dress… Do you remember that? You were such a small kitten back then…”

Blake felt a smile return to her face as her eyes fluttered shut. So close to her mother’s warmth, her gentle touch helping guide her to that soft sleep she’d been longing for…

The sun slowly crossed her face, making her grumble gently as she rolled over in bed, tugging her blankets back over her head. Just a few minutes… She was sleeping so well; she didn’t want it to stop just yet…

Wait. Bed? Blankets? Quickly, she sat up in her bed, looking around. She was back in her room! Didn’t she fall asleep on the couch…? Or was it a dream?

As Blake shifted to get out of bed, she realized that it wasn’t a dream. That kitten diaper was still wrapped firmly around her waist! And it was soaked at that! The tuna were now swimming in a blue wetness-detector!

“M-Mom!” Blake called out, only to cover her mouth a second later. She didn’t want to risk the others seeing her like this! Quickly leaping to the door, she ensured that it was locked before moving to her dresser. Okay. No big deal. She could recover from this. Just toss this diaper in her trash, change into some… panties…

Where the hell were her panties?

She swore she left them in this drawer, but all that was in there was more diapers!

Her door clicked as the lock was undone, and Kali’s soft steps followed as she walked in, closing it behind her.

“Does someone need a change?”

Blake turned on her heels, quickly tugging her kimono down around her diaper more to hide the damp spot where the tuna were swimming.

“Mom!” Blake hissed, pouting profusely. “What did you do?!”

“Well… When you fell asleep on the couch, I carried you off to bed… Which, was no small feat, mind you. I would’ve asked Ghira, but I’m sure that would’ve mortified you…” Kali giggled as Blake stared with a deepening blush, nodding rapidly. “After I laid you down, I noticed how your diaper was soaked through… I didn’t want to risk waking you up, so I just tucked you in and let you sleep…”

“That only answers half of my question! Where’d my panties go?!” Blake spent a good bit of money in replenishing her wardrobe, and money was hard to come by!

“I tucked them away in a safe place. Until you’re completely relaxed again, I can’t in good faith let you go back to panties…” Kali crossed her arms, but not in a stern way; more of a soft, quiet way. “But lay down, I can give you a change.”

Th-This was getting out of control!

“Mom, I don’t think…” Blake started to stammer, trying to figure out a case to get her out of her diapers, but her mother’s softening expression as her smile slowly turned downwards hit a nerve. She couldn’t say no to her mother… “… I can change myself…”

Ugh. She knew she could with some trial and error, but she didn’t want to break her mom’s heart. While Kali was smiling at Blake’s confession, she moved to sit on the bed before taking a moment to lay back.

“So, what was on your agenda for the day?” Kali hummed, casually speaking as she got out the fresh diaper and got to work getting the old one off of her daughter.

Blake honestly didn’t want to talk during this process, but mother was insisting…

“I… was going to do a patrol, check downtown for anything going on, and maybe see if the lady at the fruit stand needed any help…” Blake mumbled as she bit her finger gingerly, now watching to study what her mother was doing.

“Perhaps I could go with you? We can have a lovely mother-daughter day together! Miss Lena opened up a beautiful café down by the beach. The tea is phenomenal, and the little sandwiches are adorable!” Kali hummed as the old diaper was tossed away and a new one was wrapped around Blake’s waist. She swore that this one was more secure than the lost… Probably because Kali figured they’d be moving all day…

It couldn’t hurt to have Kali around. They really hadn’t spent much time together since Blake came home. Maybe some time together was just what they needed?

“… Alright. It can be a day out on the town,” Blake smiled at the idea, but forced herself to go back into scowling. She didn’t want Kali to think that she was into it or something. “But tea will be my treat.”

Kali laughed gently as she nodded, relenting on this front as she finished taping her up, stepping off to the side. Blake shifted and stood up, her hand gently rubbing her padding while she quietly purred.

“If you say so, love,” Kali rubbed her head gently and placed a kiss on her forehead. “Now, get dressed and ready to go, and I’ll tell your father we’re having a ladies’ day out.” Kali bowed her head and left with a little smile upon her lips.

… Wait, why was she purring?! Blake’s face went crimson as she realized this, hastily standing up to just get dressed. She was purring at the thought of having a lovely day with her mother! Not at this childish garment cursed upon her hips!

… How was she going to hide them under her pants?!

Groaning, she just bit the bullet and got them out, pulling them up her legs as she mumbled little complaints to herself. They were so tight around her hips as she yanked them up… She probably wouldn’t even need to wear her belt, but she’d wear it just in case. The last thing she wanted was to bend over to grab and box and have someone see that padding peeking out from her pants.

Checking her reflection, she couldn’t help but notice just how much it accentuated the curve of her butt. Yeah, she was a little bottom heavy, but this was ridiculous… Thankfully, after putting on her top and coat it was a little less noticeable… But her gait was still strange. She’d have to adjust quickly or people would ask questions.

With her weapon in its holster and her outfit all set to go, she let out a long sigh as she left her room, hyper aware of the crinkling with each and every step she made.

This was going to be a long day.

“You’ve really put yourself in the community here,” Kali laughed as they made their way back home some hours later, both of them sporting a bag of various items they bought on their little trip. “It was nice of Miss Lena to send give you her bushel of apples. She wouldn’t take no for an answer!”

Blake smiled fondly as she glanced down at her haul. The apples were at the bottom, under the scarf she had bought, along with some earrings she wanted to surprise her mother with. Truthfully, this was the best day they had since Blake came back home. It really felt like there was something building between the two of them again…

“Yeah… I just, want to help people as much as I can…” Blake sighed as she glanced around at the people surrounding them. Families enjoying their days, people going to work, and everyone just contributing to keeping their community safe and wholesome. Her hand squeezed Kali’s as they walked together, and they shared a soft look. “But I just… I’m scared of letting people down.”

Her ears fell as she frowned, eyes glancing away.

“I… My nightmares. I really want to keep trying, but it’ll just… It’ll just happen again,” her voice got caught in her throat, her grip on her mother’s hand tightening. “I won’t be enough! I’m not improving! I’m just stagnating, I’m not…!”

She didn’t even notice as her mother started guiding her over to more of a secluded bench, away from prying eyes as she felt her daughter’s oncoming episode beginning.

“I’m not good enough… N-Nor will I ever be good enough… I’ve already failed because of my efforts, and nothing will…!” Her voice was getting louder and louder as her venting began, before she realized they were sitting, and her face was being pulled into her mother’s chest.

“Shhh… Shhh… Hush now, my daughter,” Kali’s soothing voice called out as Blake was enveloped by the motherly embrace. “You’re one person… And you’re putting so much stress onto yourself… Why do you insist on torturing yourself so?”

Blake’s breath wavered as she gulped, setting her bag down as she gently moved to cling to her mother’s top. Her head was against her breast and she could hear her heartbeat. No matter what turmoil was going on in her own head, she could count on her mother’s heartbeat to be calm, even, and soothing.

“But I-“

“No, no buts,” Kali was stern, fingers gently stroking through Blake’s hair as she eased her daughter down. “You need to breathe and relax… Here, let mommy help…”

A little murr left Blake’s lips as she pouted. But she hated herself. Everything was her fault. She didn’t want to relax; she wanted to fix her mistakes, she wanted to be stronger…!

The next thing she knew, something warm was pressed between her lips, and her eyes went wide as she looked up at her mother. One of her breasts was exposed to her privately, while Kali’s smiling face greeted her above. But not only was her bust exposed, but her nipple was planted deep in her mouth!

“Drink,” came her mother’s firm voice, and Blake felt herself practically shrinking under her strong gaze. Obediently, she obliged, her eyes slowly closing before her lips began suckling on the nipple. “Good kitten… Just relax, and drink… Mommy will take care of you.”

The milk streamed into her mouth once she began putting effort into her suckling. Once that warm feeling hit her tongue, her eyes widened from the taste. It was setting her heart at ease, and her body loosened up in Kali’s arms.

The more she drank, the more relaxed she became. Her breathing evened up, and she went limp against her. She just wanted to drink until she was content. Mommy was here to help, and everything was going to be okay…

She was purring… Gods, she was purring again. What about being treated like a kid was so relaxing to her? Every time she tried thinking about what was weighing on her mind, it all slipped away because she couldn’t focus on the bad. Just warm, good, happy thoughts. Loving thoughts with mommy…

“You’re my very special kitten… And it pains me to see you in this state…” Kali mumbled, her hands working at a rhythm to stroke her daughter’s head, before settling behind her ears to idly rub there. More purrs came from her kitten as she shifted to get closer, even gulping at more milk as she was encouraged. “So… From now until when I think you’ve recovered… No more big girl responsibilities. Not until mommy says you can.”

Was she being serious…? But… Maybe she was right… Perhaps a little break was just what she needed…

“Mmmm…” A dull hum left her lips as she wiggled closer to her mommy’s lap. Eager little hands clung to her top, and she gently nuzzled against her bust, a smile on her lips. No worries, nothing to be scared of… Her entire body was relaxed…

Until a sudden rumbling hit her stomach, and something came quickly pushing. Something in her wanted out, and given the direction it was going, she knew what it was.

Instantly, she tensed up, looking up at her mommy in fear, but her steady hand did not falter, constantly stroking behind Blake’s ears to keep her relaxed. Her body tried to fight back against the urges it was screaming at her, but she caught on far too late.

Her hips trembled as her waist pushed back, rumblings filling the air as gas passed out of her ass. Fortunately for her, the wind she was breaking would be over soon… Unfortunately, it’d only be replaced by something more solid.

“M-Mmmmnnnh…~!” Blake mumbled into Kali’s breast as she felt the poop pushing out into the seat of her diaper. Thankfully her pants kept her diaper hidden, and the coat helped keep that bulge hidden as well, so nobody would notice how bad she was filling that pamp…

Her toes curled up in her heels and her legs trembled, starting to help push it all out. It felt so good to let it all good, despite how strange it was to have it all squishing against her butt… But mommy’s milk was just making her so relaxed…

She could feel her pants getting tighter and tighter around her hips, the diaper not having much more room to expand, instead electing to move downwards, sagging deep below her crotch. So close to being finished… Wiggling her hips a little, not enough for people to notice, she tried pushing the last bit out, letting out a sigh of relief as she did.

“There… All set, little one?” Kali cooed as Blake’s mouth released her nipple, gently wiping her lips. It was slowly dawning on her what she just did. Blake’s eyes glanced around, trying to figure out if anyone saw… But Kali was smart, and moved to a more secluded area. “Do not fret… Nobody saw… Even if they did, all they’d see is a little kitten clinging to her mother…”

“M-Mom, I…” Blake hesitated before lowering her voice, avoiding looking at her mom while she covered her breast. “I had an accident… I-I couldn’t stop it…”

But Kali didn’t seem mad, nor did she even seem surprised! Wrapping an arm around her daughter, she pulled her close, Blake’s head resting on her shoulder while she avoided planting that bulging behind on the bench.

“Of course you did… That’s what laxatives do~” Kali cooed, planting a kiss on her cheek as she said that so matter-of-factly. “You wouldn’t have fully gotten into your role otherwise!”

She had a point, Blake had to admit. There was no way she’d ever use her diapers of her own accord… Did Kali also give her something the night before to make her wet her diaper? She didn’t have anything to eat that night, so she must’ve just been so relaxed…

“How do you feel, sweetie? Feeling better now that you let it all out?” Kali smiled as she stood up, starting to collect their bags. Blake remained on the bench for a moment, bracing against it to ensure she wouldn’t fully sit down.

She wanted to say how humiliating it was… If anyone knew that she was wearing a diaper, a full diaper at that, one that she filled, she’d die of humiliation! But… Because it was just the two of them, with Kali’s loving intent behind it…

“… I feel wonderful…” Blake finally sighed, smiling gently as she closed her eyes. “It’s like I can finally… get away from my troubles…”

“Exactly,” came Kali’s swift response with a giggle. “Now, consider this your warning. No more stressing about your problems, not until you’ve had enough time to properly unwind. I decide when you’re all set to pick up those responsibilities of yours.” She took Blake’s hands and pulled her up onto her feet, giving them a gentle squeeze. “Mommy’s going to take care of you… Okay?”

Blake hesitated, returning the little squeeze on her hands as her thumb traced around the back of Kali’s hands. She could protest… She could say no, and refuse to take a break… But Kali’s love, her intent, her motherly dedication… How could she say no to that?

“Yes… m-mommy,” the newly appointed kitten cooed as she stepped close, wrapping her arms around her mother’s shoulders and giving her a firm squeeze. “… I’m sorry to worry you…”

Kali gently purred as she returned the squeeze around her waist.

“Nonsense. It’s a mother’s job to worry about her babies,” she said simply with a smile. Her hand shifted, moving down to that bulging behind of Blake’s and giving it a firm few pats. “Now, let’s get home. I’ll give you a change, and we can make dinner together. I’m sure your father and Sun could use a nice meal after all the work Ghira is putting him through…”

The Belladonna ladies laughed together, smiling and giving each other a little squeeze before they began their walk home. Kali carried both their bags, while Blake simply hugged her mother’s arm, leaning on her as they stayed in step.

Going back to her mommy was the best decision she had ever made…

Blake yawned as she stretched out in bed. Her little yellow onesie was made out of the softest cotton, and it was specially dried to make it extra soft to the touch. Her diaper was on nice and secure underneath, with a little flap on the onesie making inspections a lot easier for mommy. The moon outside her window was high, the clouds lightly obscuring it while stars twinkled around the darkened sky.

“All set?” Kali asked as she walked to her bedside, smiling gently down at her little kitten as she took the covers and pulled them up and over her body. Blake raised her arms obediently as she did, and once she was properly tucked into place, Blake rolled onto her side, her diaper crinkling below while her purring was quiet, yet constant.

“Mhm… I had my milk, and my bath… I-If I can’t sleep… Can I maybe sleep with you and daddy tonight?” Blake bit her lip as she asked, feeling a bit self-conscious about some aspects of her new role in the house.

“Of course, love. But I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Kali leaned down and brushed a few strands of hair off Blake’s face, clearing the spot to plant a kiss on her forehead. “Good night, sweetheart. I love you.”

Blake felt the warmth return to her cheeks as her heartbeat just a bit faster.

“I love you too, mommy…” She cooed, letting out a long yawn before she wiggled into a more comfortable position, curled up in a slight fetal position. Slowly her eyes began to close, and she drifted off to sleep.

The lights in her room dimmed, and her door was left cracked, just in case Blake needed to call out for her mommy.

Blake hadn’t felt this comfortable in bed for… years, honestly. She was safe. She was secure. She was happy.

She was home; and mommy loved her very much.


End file.
